


Poetry 2

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet, from dan to phil, implied phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan writes something for Phil





	Poetry 2

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote the first one and this one together a while back and i posted the first one and kinda forgot about this one, and tbh the other one wasn't too great but i wanted to see if this one was ok. i have also been hella busy so that has been tragically annoying. anyways, enjoy! :D  
>  Kay

Things I love by Dan Howell

Black anything really, clouds and their impending doom,   
Llamas, their old branding, dogs, especially Doge.

Pancakes, coz i’m hungry, easter nests, coz i’m REALLY hungry,   
Phil’s eyes, even when they never stay the same (especially because of that), his glasses,   
Even when he doesn’t.

Phil’s laugh, his smile, when he makes a pun he sticks his tongue out (it’s really quite adorable).  
Playing piano, but no singing Phil!

Video games, ZERO LIVES,   
Kissing Phil, the noises he makes, sneak attacking him.

Pillow fights, pillow forts,   
Cold nights, so we can snuggle (don’t tell Phil i said that), warm blankets.

Phil’s warmth (he’s like a bloody furnace at night), his hugs,   
His arms, his hands, their gentle touch, and how they feel like home.

His voice, even if he can’t carry a tune to save a life,   
His mouth, his kisses.

Pastel edits on Phil, makes him look ethereal,   
Golden syrup, chocolate,   
Anime, pokemon,   
Phil’s coconut shampoo, his scent everywhere,   
His sheets, his pale skin,   
Holding his hand under the table when we are with friends, forehead kisses,   
Living with him, even when he leaves socks EVERYWHERE.

Phil. Unconditionally and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos! dont forget to follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester. i plan to write some more this week, hopefully have it up by like Thursday or the weekend (my mom is going out of town so its gonna be just me and my dad and we have to survive without her cooking rip) and if im lucky i can get 2 fics up?? idk maybe depending on my inspo. anyways, stay frosty!   
>  Kay


End file.
